the day he died
by Rossome143yaknow
Summary: What happens when austin is torn when he finds himself falling for ally. she is the new girl and he is the hurt sad boy that swore he would never love again. story better than summary... rated m just in case...
1. Chapter 1

Dear all fanfictionerz…

I am new to fan fiction and this id my new story. So enjoy and please don't make fun of…

THE DAY HE DIED….

**AUSTINS P.O.V flashback…**

I was at school I remember, when I first got the news. Yes on a Tuesday. I waited when the final bell rung. Waited and waited for almost 1 hour. Then I was convinced he forgot. Whatever I will just walk it home… I've been walking and was almost there when I saw the familiar red and blue sirens I always see on posters at our school. "Pick the right choice "the posters scream at us. And next to those sirens was a crying lady… wait… that is my mother. I hit it out running and it didn't take long till I reached her. You see I am the fastest kid in our grade and the most built up. My mom's teary eyes got wide when she saw me and she immediately told me to go to the neighbours, which were all peaking out their windows and doors. I shook my head angry with her and ran inside the door to see the police "DO NOT CROSS" lines. I peak my head over a buff police officer who is pushing me out. But it is too late… I saw it. I saw my father's body, covered in blood. Slashes, cuts, scrapes and... Is that a gun on the floor beside him! I couldn't stand the image. I wished I listened to my mom. By this time my eyes were dropping tears like crazy and I suddenly got angry at the police officer ushering me out, at my mom for not warning me even at my dad for leaving us. I was angry at everything! And till that day I swore… I will never ever trust or love anyone anymore.

**OKAY THAT WAS LIKE A PROLOGUE AND THE REAL STORY WILL BE UP SOON I PROMISE… TILL THEN**

**ZAHRAA-3**


	2. Chapter 2

ChaPTER 1 the day he died…

AUSTINS P.O.V

I smirked as the principal, (which is kind of ironic because he is not slim at all) was deciding on a bad enough punishment. You see. I got into trouble when I plastic wrapped the teachers toilet and put up cameras. Unfortunately, the cameras had my name on them. Classic mistake. Anyway, I was bound to end up in the principal's office, it happens every week. So he seeing me here isn't a surprise.

"You have to…" thought the principal as a list of punishments filled his mind.

"Play Gabriella in the school play?" I asked jokingly.

"Exactly!"

"Wait, what? You know I was only kidding, right? Besides, last time I checked I was a dude" I asked my eyebrows crossed in confusion. Clearly thinking my legs don't look good in a skirt.

"No Mr. Moon, you have to play troy."

I pout "isn't there anything else I could do"

"It is either that or getting suspended" he says

Whoa. I can't get suspended. I'll get killed by my mom. Okay fine.

"I'll play troy." I sighed as I started to get up.

"look at the bright side, you want to know who Gabriella is?"

I honestly I could not care less. You see after *gulp* HE died, I dint really care about the world. I don't know the meaning of attracted. I have never felt that "tingly" feeling they call love and I guess I never will. But I don't care I want to die alone.

"No, not really"

He sighed "well, her name is ally Dawson, the new girl. Her family moved here from New York and she is a really good music-"

I cut him off by walking out of his office.

"Rehearsal is on Friday at 4:30 sharp!" I hear him yell behind me.

As I walk down the hall, I see most of the girls winking or making those "call me" finger moves. I looked at my watch 2:00. Sigh. One more class. The history class. I personally hate this class. I like to be early so I am the first to sit down on my seat and watch the rest take their seats. I see ally Dawson come in. I couldn't believe myself but I think I was staring at her. Rubbing the feeling off, I notice that she comes in with a bunch of girls behind her. _Must be popular already._ I thought. Oh, there goes the bell, wait this isn't the bell it is the late bell. I guess I must've missed the actual bell.

"Okay class, please take out your textbooks to page 347. Read and complete the questions on page 349. If not done it is for homework. Okay get to work" Mr. Roland says.

_**45 minutes later…**_

_Riiiiiiinngggg._ The final bell to a Wednesday rung. I wonder what my mom made for lunch. Must be good. I know she is in a good mood because she made pancakes. Uh oh. Nothing good happens when she makes pancakes. Like the time where my goldfish died, she made me a stack of pancakes for 2 days straight. But when HE died…. She didn't make me pancakes. She left me alone. Come to think of it I don't remember any food when dad died. I just took money and bought food from there. Anyways, I was so caught up in cuisine I dint realize I was practically running and I hit something…no someone. I look down to see a doe eyed chocolate brown haired girl trying to pick up her books. I immediately went down to help her.

"I am so sorry" I muttered as I look in her eyes and quickly turn away because they looked very familiar, because they were none other than Ally Dawson's eyes.

Let me tell you guys about Ally Dawson. She is the new girl. She is from New York. Yeah that is all I have right now. What! It is not like I stalk her or anything. I don't know much information about her. But everyone says she is really pretty and really funny. In fact her friends pushed her into the play HSM. At least that is what I know from the bleachers.

Now I am back in the picture, as I stare into those eyes…


	3. Chapter 3

**OKAY, IM SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN SOO LONG BUT IVE BEEN COUGHT UP ANYWAYZ BAXK TO THA STORY!**

**THE DAY HE DIED, CHAPTER 3…**

**AUSTINS P.O.V **

I felt a zap as my fingers met hers when I helped pick up her books. The zap felt… kinda good. I've never felt that rush. Realizing what was happening; I quickly got up and once again murmured a sorry, as I head out. It was a relief when I saw Dez waiting for me outside at the far side of the parking lot. I made my way over and

"AUSTIN!" Screamed a girl and I suddenly felt a tug on my sleeve while seeing the pickup truck zoom past me. I had almost been hit by a car but this girl helped me. I opened my eyes to find me on top of the girl… wait isn't that… yup, I'll never stop seeing those eyes will I? I repeat, I open my eyes and find myself on top of Allyson Dawson and her breathing is very hard. I could feel myself harden as I listen to her. What am I saying? I got off of her and helped her up. How did she follow me out side so fast?

"Sorry" she said.

"For what? For saving me from getting hit? I think I am the one that needs to be sorry here."

"Austin, can I ask you a favour?" she says without looking at me

"yes"

" Well I know your good at chemistry and all, but can you tutor me?"

"um, I don't think I can but I can get you another tutor. His names Dallas and he is super friendly."

"Thanks so much" she says sarcastically and turns away.

I look up and see that dez is no where to be found. So I decided to walk home, besides it is a warm day today. But about halfway there, I hear ally talking to someone on the phone.

" No, he has no clue. Don't worry I'll get him to play. Oh no. don't worry I will get him into me ASAP! Lol." Ally practically yells at her friend.

Okay… whatever. It is highly unlikely that they would be talking about me. Whatever!

**ALLY'S P.O.V ( FINALLY!)**

I wanted him soo bad. I just want him to do every naughty thing to me. I wanted to see him and feel him and laugh with him. I tried to get him over to my place alone to "tutor" me. My actual plan was to make out and go from there, so my friends hosting a party and I am going to invite him.

**Okay I know very short, but I am very tireeed and I gotta get my beauty sleep. Ttyl.**


	4. Chapter 4

The Day He Died chapter 4!

Sorry to keep ya waiting… heheh anyway back 2 da storeeeee!

** AUSTINS P.O.V**

Monday morning~

As I walk into school I see flyers being handed out by… ally? Yup, that's defiantly ally. So I decided to give her Dallas's phone number. So I start to walk up to her.

**ALLYS P.O.V**

I see Austin walk up to me from the corner of my eye while passing another "party" flyer to a redheaded girl… I think her name is Kat… anyway, I quickly adjusted my hair and turned around.

"Austin, what a surprise, I didn't expect to see you here!"

"At school?" he replies rolling his eyes in confusion.

"yeah.." I say nervously, was I actually nervous about boys? I –I'm never the type to be nervous. Especially near boys. I like to make a fool put of them, but that's another story…

"okay… well here's Dallas's number , wait let me just take it out f my contacts lis-"

Realizing a perfect opportunity for getting Austin's phone number, I go for the kill.

"You know what I don't have my phone on me" I lied pushing me I Phone further down my back pocket and tucking my graphic tee over it for good measure. "Why don't I give you my number and you text me about it later, okay"

"sure" and with that I gave him my number and he walked away…

YESSS DOUBLE SCORREEE! home run! Goal! Strike! A hole in one! LOL okay.

I flip my hair and chuckle thinking Austin is going to be the 50th guy I trick than break. I walk down the hall and smirk as I watch trish's eyes glare at me. You see trish was in my old school and she moved because of me. I stole her boyfriend trent from right under her nose. I messed with him and kept him until trish moved that's when I crushed his heart by kissing another guy in front of him. And lap dancing him. Well I don't think I should state that I practically was staring at him and smiling while I was doing it. So, yeah I kind of won. And that's what I'm going to do to Austin. Yeah, I am going to break his tiny little heart.

AT LUNCH! ~

I scan the cafeteria and see Austin with Dez, who apparently is making a fry tower or something. I walk over.

"hey" I say lightly brushing my foot with his calf. "can I sit here."

"Sure" Dez murmurs.

"So, Austin is you going to Cassidy's party?"

He already knows Cassidy, because she is the most famous and popular person in the school and guess what. She is my best friend. We were the ones who thought that Austin should be the next culprit.

He takes a big gulp. "Well, I don't think so… I and Cassidy don't have very good history she will never invite me, besides I have got a musical session that day."

"Cool, you're a musician, so am I!" I say dumbfounded. You see I love music more than laughing at guys. "What instruments do you play?"

"All" he said with a smile, but still looking down at his food. This guy has low self esteem.

"No way, me too. My favourite instrument is the piano"

"That's really cool" he said finally looking up at me. His eyes instantly lock on mine and I get a glimpse of his hazel brown eyes. There so…perfect. They just shine and are those perfect shades of brown that reminds you of chocolate and I can't help myself but stare…

I quickly look away because I'm suddenly very shaky and I can't take it. Is this the feeling of love that all those other guys explain to me when their lips are inches away from mine?

I change the subject. "What history do you and Cassidy have?"

"Oh, she asked Austin out in front of the whole school and he basically turned her down. She got really mad" Dez spits out causing Austin to sort of blush.

"I got to go" I say heading out to shake the feeling of being taken for advantage. Cassidy messed with me. She tricked me. You know what I am going to make him like me and I wont break his heart. I will beat Cassidy.

THIS CHAPTER DOES NOT INCLUDE THAT MUCH AUSTIN P.O.V I KNOW BUT IT IS LONGER. SORRY FOR THE DELAY OKAY I FINALLY GOT MY FIRST REVIEW! THANKS GUEST 3 ! THAT MADE MY DAY. PLEASE TELL EVERYONE ABOUT THIS FANFIC AND REVIEW MORE.

TTYL!


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I KNOW I HAVENT POSTED FOR SUPER LONG BUT PLEASE FORGIVE ME! Also if you don't mind please review **** as cheesy as it sounds, it makes my day **

**Okay 2 da story!:**

**ALLY'S POV:**

Friday came really fast and I have not spoken to neither Austin nor Cassidy! I-i-i can't believe Cassidy would do such a thing to me. But i guess the jokes on her! Let's see how she takes it when i turn the tables around. I yawn as i slowly raise and plant my feet on the floor, as i sag slowly into the bathroom, my private bathroom, looking like a zombie who has just seen an ALL-YOU-CAN-EAT-BRAINS buffet. I shudder as the cold water from the shower top hits my still warm skin. The reason i take a cold shower is because it wakes me up. I slowly turn the tap off thinking to myself what can i do to set the ``make Austin love me` plan. When i realize Austin doesn't like girls who show to much, i start to become more picky as i select my cloths. I pull out black skinny jeans, a white see through top that says `i mustache you a question` `can you shave it for later`. i apply light makeup and pull my hair into a high bun, securing it with some colored bobby pins Trish gave me in grade 2. Funny story. See me and her were best friends in grade 2 but when i died the ends of my hair blonde, she left me. It doesn't matter, i started hanging out with some guys, raising my reputation. As i stare at myself in the mirror, i draw to the fact that i don't look down to earth enough. I pull a drawer out and take out big ray ban glasses that used to belong to my ex. He left them at my house after i `tutored `him. I look at the clock. 8:45! I gotta go the bell rings at 9 for homeroom.

I stop right outside the school, which is a block away, and am satisfied when i see Austin walk up to me from the corner of my eye.

`hey ally, your playing gabriella in the musical right`

`yeah why`

`just making sure. Im also in the play. Im playing troy.`

`funny i don't remember you in the auditions`

` (our principal) told me i had to or else i would get suspended,`

`i thought troy was already picked`

`well mason stepped down once told him i would replace him, in reward he would get 4 hours deducted from his community hours, which im not very sure is legal`

I laugh at the way his eye brows scrunch up and i walk in the school with him towards our lockers.

`what do you have first class`i ask

` math you`

`history`

`sucks to be you`

`no my friend, sucks to be YOU`

`why, i love math`

`your missing out on me.`i point up and down my body.

He laughs but stops himself.

`sorry i hate my laugh`he says taking out his books.

`i don't in fact i think your wonderful `i whisper.

He looks at me and smiles.

`ill pick you up at 4:00 to go to the rehearsal`

`you don't have to do that, ally`

`i want to`

I went home at 3:00 since i don't take lunch. I lower myself on my high chair and check my phonesit down on my piano thinking of a song. Immediately Austin comes into my mind.

I feel every single thought i felt about him now.

_**Oh, his eyes, his eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'**_

_**His hair, his hair falls perfectly without him tryin'**_

_**he's so wonderful**_

_**And I tell him everyday**_

_****__**Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment him, he won't believe me**_

_**And it's so, it's so sad to think that he don't see what I see**_

_**But every time he asks me do I look okay?I say**_

_****__**When I see your face**_

_**There's not a thing that I would change'**_

_**Cause you're amazing**_

_**Just the way you are**_

_****__**And when you smile**_

_**The whole world stops and stares for awhile**_

_**'Cause boy, you're amazing**_

_**Just the way you are**_

_****__**His lips, his lips, I could kiss them all day if he'd let me**_

_**His laugh his laugh, he hates but I think it's so sexy**_

_**he's so beautiful**_

_**And I tell him everyday**_

_****__**Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change**_

_**If perfect's what you're searching for, then just stay the same**_

_**So don't even bother asking if you look okay**_

_**You know I'll say**_

_****__**When I see your face**_

_**There's not a thing that I would change**_

_**'Cause you're amazing**_

_**Just the way you are**_

_****__**And when you smile**_

_**The whole world stops and stares for awhile'**_

_**Cause boy, you're amazing**_

_**Just the way you are**_

_****__**The way you are**_

_**The way you are**_

_**boy, you're amazing**_

_**Just the way you are**_

_****__**When I see your face**_

_**There's not a thing that I would change'**_

_**Cause you're amazing**_

_**Just the way you are**_

_****__**And when you smile**_

_**The whole world stops and stares for awhile'**_

_**Cause austin, you're amazing**_

_**Just the way you are, yeah**_

As i hear that last piano note bounce off the walls of my bedroom, i hear clapping. I freeze unable to unfreeze.

`that was amazing`austin says. `did you write that`

`yes and thank you and HOW DID YOU GET INSIDE.`

Ì was coming over to pick you up`he said

I glance over at my clock and see its 3:50

Ùhm yeah sorry`

**After the rehearsal:**

It was really dark out and i happily ask austin if he wants a ride. He agrees after an hour of begging threatening and yes flirting. As he gets in we drive in silence. I sense him staring at me and i turn on the stereo to bruno mars, when i was your man. I dont know why but i always tear up at this song, i got to the point where i actually pulled over and grabbed a tissue.

`are you okay`Austin asks

`yeah its just i always think of my ex ( which i actually loved) he broke up with me and i should`ve did these things with him. `

`his loss`he says wiping the tears off my eyes.`

I felt our foreheads connect and i tense up as Austin moves closer and our lips are cm apart...mm and...i feel my breathing heaving. When our lips connect i feel that cliché moment where there are fireworks. I have been kissed by so many people and none of those kisses ever came close to this one.

So tell me, what could be so different about Austin...


End file.
